A homogeneous population of neurons, the phasic constantlatency responders (pCLRs), in the inferior colliculus of Mexican free-tailed bats is being studied on a single unit level. These cells fire to brief frequency modulated (FM) pulses which simulate the natural orientation cries with one or at most two spikes that are locked to one particular frequency component of the signal. They, therefore, respond once to an emitted cry and once to an echo and thereby convey accurate information about target range. The present experiments are designed to investigate how a population of pCLRs, simultaneously excited by an orientation cry, can provide the neural substrate for a matched filter which has been shown to be utilized for echo-ranging in behavioral studies.